A Love Long Forgotten
by ThisLoveThisHate1003
Summary: Deidara returns to his village to bring the love of his life to join the Akatsuki. But what will he say when the reason for their love is found out?
1. A Familiar Face

Disclaimer- *sigh* No matter how much I wish it were true I do not own the Akatsuki or Naruto.

Rating- You know Hidan is in this. So why even ask.

It all began in extremely early in the Akatsuki lair. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu had all been summoned to meet Pein in the main room and were not being calm about it . In fact they were all being quite hostile.

"What the f*ck is this all about?" screamed, everyone's favorite Jashinist, Hidan. Angry shouts followed his question. Even S-rank criminals can be unhappy about being woken up really early. Pein raised his hand for a few more minutes the shouts died down. "You are probably all wondering why I summoned you here this morning," Pein said perfectly oblivious to the fact that Hidan had just voiced that same thought not two minutes ago. "The answer is we will be having a new member joining us soon and I need you four to go and retrieve her..." "Her? You mean were finally getting another chick?" Hidan interrupted earning himself a glare from the others who actually wanted to hear about the new member. Pein nodded. "Yes..." "Then why do you need all four of us to go? Because, as you already know, time is money." This time it was Kakuzu who had voiced his opinion. Pein sighed, " May I please finish?" There were several nods. "Now I am sending all for of you because not only will you be bringing her back to HQ, you will also be bringing another girl. Both are extremely powerful but I don't think that this will be a problem. Normally I would send only one team, but these are not normal circumstances as it seems that one of our members knows both of these women that will be joining us." Confused glances washed over all four of the Akatsuki members faces as they tried to remember girls from their long-since forgotten villages. "Actually, Pein said, it's Deidara who knows this young lady. He knows her very well actually." With that he handed Deidara the file and disappeared. Deidara opened the file, glanced at the picture inside, before smiling and closing it up.

After dispersing, The four missing-nin returned to their rooms to prepare for the following journey. Hidan and Kakuzu were debating how Deidara might have known the girls. Or rather Hidan was debating with himself over how Deidara could know two girls, while Hidan still thought he was gay."Maybe they're his sisters," offered Hidan, who was lying on the watching kakuzu pack his bag. Hidan's stuff had been shoved into a duffel bag with hardly any regard for the garmets' well being. "Or maybe they were just ninja's who were in the academy at the same time as him." He nodded at this thought as though he had settled the argument with himself. Kakuzu shut his bag with a loud snap causing Hidan to jump. " You know what I think? I think you should gather your things and prepare to leave." Kakuzu growled. Hidan scowled but got his bag anyways and followed Kakuzu out the door.


	2. Memory Lane Stroll

Disclaimer- *sigh* No matter how much I wish it were true I do not own the Akatsuki or Naruto.

Rating- You know Hidan is in this. So why even ask.

" Jashin-dammit, how much longer until we get there?" Hidan screamed for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Sasori covered his ears and let out a growl, "Shut. Up." "Make me you...GAH!" Hidan's cries were cut off by Kakuzu grabbing his throat and flinging him into the nearby bushes. "Bitches!" Hidan cried jumping up and raising his scythe preparing to do some damage. Deidara landed the giant owl he had been flying on in the middle of the future scuffle. "We're here," he stated calmly though no one could deny that he had a very excited glint in his eyes. "FINALLY!" Hidan shouted lowering his weapon and running towards the already darkened city of Iwagakure. The others follwed calmly behind.

...

The city was just how it was when Deidara left. The streets were clean and the air had a cold, sharp scent to it. As they walked through the dark streets Deidara's head swiveled around looking at the place he had once called home. God it brought back so many memories...Not all of them good.

_Deidara was 11 year old. He was sitting outside his house watching the other children play. "Come on guys!" an excited shout pierced the air. Several children ran by the house showing no indication that they even saw the young boy who was watching from the shadows of the porch. He had always watched them from the time he was three years old. He had always known he was different, I mean his father made sure that he knew that every day. "Freak!" he would shout at the child, "Monster!" the words always struck deep, though not quite as deep as the constant reminder that it was _his_ birth that had caused his mother her early death. Why had all that been placed on his shoulders? Why him? why..._

"DEIDARA!" a shout woke him from his angsty thoughts. He opened his eyes to fine the three other akatsuki members staring at him as though he was something out of a sci-fi movie. "What?" he demanded. "You just stopped walking you dumbass! you want to tell us why?" Hidan answered in his oh so nice way. Deidara's glare was the only answer Hidan received. hidan snorted and turned away. The other two who had remained slient followed suit, leaving Deidara to his memories.

_It had been two years since Deidara had last watched the children play outside. He had long since converted to sitting outside and merely drawing or sculpting to his hearts content. And that's what he was currently doing. He and his father had just finished another infamous shouting match and he had retreated to ht porch as a sort of escape. He looked up as sounds of movement came from next-door. the house had long been vacant but he had began to notice people coming in and fixing up the run down place. It actually looked like a house now. He continued to watch the movers bring in box after box of supplies. A man stood outside directing them of where ceratn things needed to go. Next to him stood a woman, a boy who was a little older than Deidara, and a girll who looked to be about 2 years younger than him. He noticed how small the girl was and how everytime she coughed her family would look down at her as though she was about to break. She gave them a small smile as though to calm their worries. She had a really pretty smile. slowly he got up and walked over to them... "Hello," he said touching the younger girl on her shoulder. she jumped but smiled when she saw him. "Hi! What's your name?" she said her voice like a dozen silver bells. "Deidara. What's yours?" "Abby," she said and then galnced over at her parents and brother. "We're going to have a tea shop. Do you want to help us set up?" "Sure," he said following her inside._

He opened his eyes and glanced around to see where they were. A small tea shop was beside them and he recognized it as hers. His heart broke when he saw that it had been closed for some time. Had she gone back to the village she was born in? The others didn't notice. Hidan was too busy trying to convince Kakuzu get them each a room in an inn, but sadly this didn't seem to be working. So when they finall DID reach an inn whose standards probably only rivled that of a cave Kakuzu only got two rooms and Deidara ended up sleeping on the floor while Sasori (who probably didn't even need sleep, that bastard) took the bed.


	3. A Fresh Face

They arrived a short while later at a small house on the edge of the village. Sasori, Kakuzu, and hidan all looked relieved to have finally reached their destination. Deidara, however, took one look at the house and continued walking, ignoring the stares that were silently questioning his sanity. He merely glanced back with a look that questioned whether or not they were going to follow him before turning around and continuing his leisurely pace. Only to be stopped by our dearest Jashinist yanking his ponytail and forcing the young bomber to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Hidan who was about three inches from Deidara's face.

"She's not there," Deidara stated calmly, "And may I have my hair back?"

Hidan, being the angry person he is, dropped Deidara's ponytail and shoved him to the ground with a growl of the word idiot. "How would you know anyways?" Sasori questioned speaking for the first time since the trip had began, "The lights may be off because she's asleep." Deidara pointed to the door at a small square patch of dark paper. "That's part of her protecion for the house. Whenever she leaves the house she always leaves a small part of her shadow behind to guard it." (AN: I made up a power for my person, please dont hate me) Confused glances swept across the faces of his comrades. Shadow? What could that possibly mean? They were so deep in thought that none of them noticed that Deidara had begun walking again and was about halfway down the path before one of them looked up and alerted the others to this fact that they had been oblivious to.

They continued on the small forest path that had been halfway hidden behind the house of the future Akatsuki member. No one made any noise but instead listened for any sign of the girls. Suddenly a small rustling was heard from a bush behind them. Everyone jumped and began readying themselves for a battle as a dark form swooped out and landed a few feet away. Hidan raised his scythe and started to approach the creature but has held back by a hand on his shoulder. He looked down just in time to see Deidara step forward ahead of him and approach the figure. The form had grown into the figure of a young woman. Deidar's smile widened as he stepped closer and closer. Just then the dark cloak that had surround the erson dropped and a young pale woman with flaming redhair jumped out and straight into Deidara's bubled out of both of them as they fell backwards and landed on the ground. Sddenly they became aware of the people who were standing a few feet away. Thry both stood and brushed themselves off.

"Umm guys," said Deidara, " I'd like you to meet the newest member of the Akatsuki, Abby."


	4. Greetings

"So," Hidan said, "this is Abby"

The girl next to Deidara smiled and nodded. He had to admit she was quote pretty with straight red hair with bangs that covered one of her eyes and pale skin with a few freckles. Snf judging from the way Deidara was staring at her he thought so too.

An akward silence fell over the group. During this the girl spent most of her time gazing around at the three akatsuki members that had accompanied Deidara. Each of them had the odd sensation that she was probing their minds for secrets that had long ago been buried.

The silence was broken by Kakuzu. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to go and find the other girl so we can get home. Time is money you know." Abby glanced at him and sighed. "Who is she?" she asked speaking for the first time. Everyone glanced up in surprise. "Her name is Shelbi," stated Sasori, "Do you know..." He was interrupted by the laughter of Abby. "What?" "Shelbi will kick y'all's a**!" "HA! Like she could beat me!" Shouted Hidan flexing his muscle (At this point the author starts to have a nosebleed and pauses story to go and fangirl attack Hidan) Abby smiled and said as quietly as she could.

"You dont know Shelbi."


	5. Newest Members

They left the clearing and resumed walking back to the village. Abby was telling Deidara all about what had happened after he had left. Deidara took this time to ask why the tea shop had closed. Abby's eyes dropped a little.

"Well, my parents wanted to return to Kumogakure so that we could be closer to my family, but...I didn't want to leave.

"Why not?" Deidara asked his visible blue eye filled with concern.

"Because I didn't want you to return and think that I had forgotten about our promise."

"Promise..?" Hidan began a sneer was beginning to form on his lips when an almost sadistic laugh sounded through the trees.

Three of the group began arming themselves immediatly only to stop and notice that Deidara and Abby hadn't moved.

"What the hell guys?" Hidan shouted pulling out his scytheand preparing to do his ritual on whatever might be hiding in the woods. "Just wait," Abby sighed staring at the ominous sky. The words had barely left her mouth before the sound of giant wings flapping through the air echoed through the forest. A few feet away a figure landed.

It soon turned into a girl about Abby's size with pale sking. copper hair, and golden eyes that were filled to the brim with a look that said 'Attack me and see what happens'. She scanned her eyes over all of their faces and with each person they narrowed... Until that reached Abby.

The moment the girl saw her, her wings disappeared and her eyes calmed. "Whats up dopest trip?" She said " Who are these guys." "First off don't call me that." Second, these guys are from the Akatsuki." Shelbi studied them a while longer before turning back to Abby. "What do they want?" "Good question." "YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY ASKED THAT?" "I-I forgot." With that Shelbi through her hands in the air and proceded to ask them herself. Hidan answered. "We wanted some more chicks in the base cuz it is really gay having only one bitch and..." He didn't get to finish before Abby and Shelbi began beating the living daylights out of him. "Well we actually wanted to know if both of you wanted to join the Akatsuki. We would really appreiciate it due to the fact that both of your powers are rumored to be extremely strong and lethal." Sasori said drawing both of the girls attention to him and away from the beaten Hidan.

"Its more than rumored, honey. But since you actually know how to talk nice to us ladies I think both of us would be glad to join. Right, Abby?" she said looking at her companion.

Abby wasn't listening. In fact she and Deidara were no where to be seen.


	6. Friends Again

"Do you remember this place?" Abby asked . Currently she and Deidara were standing next to a small shop that carried art supplies. They had left the others in the forest so that they could go and reminisce and escape Shelbi's wrath at the fact that Abby had agreed to accompany four guys whose intentions were still unknown. So far they had visited the academy that they had both attended and graduated, the home of their old team leader, and the tea shop that Abby's family had owned and still carried the memory of the first words that they had ever exchanged.

"Of course," he answered, " this is the same store that we visited after I learned how to knead my chakra into clay and create explosives." A small smile graced his lips as the memory revealed itself from its hiding place among other thoughts.

_"Look Deidara!" An excited voice pierced the air and was followed by several shh's from the other occupants of the store's small place. "Sorry!" the girls voiced dropped to a whisper and she walked silently over to Deidara "Look this is _exactly_ what we were looking for!" In her hands she was holding a small pouch of white clay. He took the pouch and weighed it in his hand. "Do you think it will actually work?" he said looking skeptically the clay. "Yes of..."_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!"

A shout jerked Deidara out of his thoughts. Abby sighed. "Looks like they found us." They turned around to see a very angry looking Shelbi standing behind them.

"Well, well, well look who we found," She said folding her arms and taking a deep breath, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS THING!" She pointed at Hidan. "ME? YOUR THE BIGGEST PAIN IN THE A**..." Yet again Hidan was unable to complete his sentence before Shelbi attacked only she tripped when she tried to jum p on him and ended up landing on Kakuzu, who in turn threw her off and into Sasori. Sasori hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Silence fell over the group as he stood and held up the arm that was broken almost in two. Eveyone was silent for a while before Shelbi randomly walked off saying, "Im hungry and want a ham and cheese so unless you really want me to hurt someone I suggest we go back to Abby's place so she can make me a sandwich"


	7. Back to Home

Back at Abby's house everyone was sitting around watching Shelbi eat her sandwich and listening to "I Wanna Be Sedated" By the Ramones. The music was blaring and it even hurt Sasori's ears. He reached to turn it down only to be stopped by Shelbi "If you so much as touch that volume dial I assure you that I will break your other arm and both of your legs." He glared at her but removed her hand and returned to his original position. Satisfied Shelbi returned to eating her sandwich and jabbing Hidan with the end of his scythe.

Shelbi had stolen this earlier and was now quite content with annoying Hidan with the fact that he had been beaten up and then robbed by a girl who was several inches shorter than him. (AN:HA!) Abby took her moment of unobservancy and turned down the music. Shelbi turned to glare at her and stated in a very dangerous voice "You had better be glad I love you, sissy." Abby nodded and then looked over at Sasori. He looked around the room and said, "Tomorrow we will be heading back to HQ. You two," he nodded at both Shelbi and Abby, "will be meeting with our leader as soon as possible. Clear?" "Crystal." the two girls answered in unision.

Several more minutes passed in silence. "So what are your powers anyway?" Kakuzu stated hestitantly. An evil glint filled the eyes of the two girls. "You'll find out soon enough." Was the only answer that was given.


	8. A little Insight

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Lords of the Underworld. Neither the books or the men.

The next day didn't start exactly how any of the four Akatsuki boys had planned. First off, Shelbi refused to get up at the break of dawn while Abby on the other hand had not really slept through the night but still was awake at about 6 A.M. "How can you be her sister?" Hidan whisper shouted. Normally he probably would've just ignored the sleeping person and shouted anyway but seeing as Shelbi had let him know on numerous occasions that she didn't care whether he was immortal or not she would find a slow painful way to make him die if he ever disturbed her. Abby looked up from _The Darkest Lie _and raised an eyebrow. "We aren't related by blood you know just...spirit," she explained before returning to her book and ignoring the surrounding world once again. Silence filled the room once again, broken every few minutes by Hidan sighing or muttering prayers to Jashin. Suddenly a loud thump came from the back bedroom.

Shelbi limped into the living room and stared at the startled faces of her comrades. "I fell off the bed," she sighed and sat down beside Abby. "Well...uh... now that we have all been assembled I suggest you gather everything neccesary to your survival and your attack strategies so that we can be on our way," Kakuzu stated. Without sparing a look at each other or anyone else the two girls rummaged around their house for certain things. Shelbi took two silver daggers, a black hooded cloak, her clothes, a small crystal bottle of a dark red substancethat appeared to be blood, her ipod, and the entire Lords of the Underworld Series. Abby, like shelbi, took daggers but they were smaller and more used for throwing than anything else, a silver hooded cloak, her clothes, a small crystal bottle of something a lighter color red, and her ipod. Shelbi raised an eyebrow at the fact that Abby had not brought any books. "Well you got the Lords books so I'll just read those."

They returned to the living room with everything some how stuffed into two bags, one for each girl. Hidan eyed the crystal bottle that Shelbi was storing safely in the front pocket of her bag. She looked up. "Snake blood. It dooms souls, who chose the bad path of life more times than the the good one in life, to hell. Because it is said that Satan took the form of a snake to lure Eve to eat the forbidden fruit." Hidan was staring at her as though she was suddenly about to spring forward and douse him in snake blood right before Jashin's all-seeing eye. "Well what is in your bottle?" He asked suspiciously. Abby smiled, "Pomagranate juice mixed with said blood of the snake. It causes people to feel the wrath of Hades before their souls have even left their bodies."

Everyone was staring at them as though they had lost their minds. "Hey are we going or are we just going to stand here all day?" Shelbi said in her oh so not sracastic way.


	9. Running High

They set off into the early morning light a few minutes later. All was going well except for one pause in which Shelbi was forced to return Hidan's scythe and Sasori's other arm "spontaneoulsy" (meaning Shelbi got mad) broke. All in all tempers were running high and was only their distance from ech other that kept Shelbi from killing both Deidara and Abby, who had decided that instead of walking like normal people they would fly overhead to "watch for approaching threats". Shelbi was pretty sure this meant cuddling where no one else could see them.

"Why the hell do we have to _walk_?" said an exasperated voice. The voice it turned out was coming from Shelbi. She shot an angry glance at a large white clay bird that was flying overhead. Abby and Deidara were up there, as Abby was already accustomed to flying on one of Deidara's creations. Hidan cast her an annoyed glance. "I thought you had wings. Why don't you just spread them and fly!" "Well, idiot, as you can see the sun is extremely bright right now due to the fact that it is noon. Seeing as my wings are made of pure shadow they would disperse if I was to take to the air." Hidan muttered something that sounded strangely like "Shut up before I take this scythe and sacrifice you to Lord Jashin" Shelbi whirled around. "Well you know wha? You can take that scythe and just sho-" she was cut off by the sound of wings whooshing. She looked ove in time to see the large eagle looking bird land beside the would-be fight.

Abby looked over the group with a raised eyebrow. "What's happening?" She asked sliding down the bird's back and landing gently on the ground. Deidara followed suit landing right next to her."What's happeni-. IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Shelbi lunged at Abby and tackled her to the ground. This then somehow produced a chain reaction of events that ended with Hidan being stabbed in the gut one of Abby's daggers, Deidara being thrown into a bush, and both girls being strangled into unconsciousness by Kakuzu. Silence fell on the group. Everyone was kinda surprised about what had just happened except for, of course, Shelbi and Abby. This though was mostly due to the fact that they were both unconcious. "Well, uh, I doubt Leader-Sama will be happy when he finds out what just happened only ten minutes into the return journey." Sasori stated. The other three men agreed.


	10. Faking It

**I have recently decided to make some of the future chapters in this story into a collaboration piece with fellow author and friend ThisIsNotALoveSong. So YAY!**

**ThisIsNotALoveSong:**

Abby was the first to awaken and much to Deidara's dismay Abby had him help carry Shelbi, who would not awaken for sometime simply out of spite. While Abby was getting her on the bird Kakuzu interrupted "I'll carry the little brat". Everyone stopped and stared . Finally Hidan broke the silence with a howling laugh "Ooooooohhh Kakuzu wanna jump pn that! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kakuzu growled and shifted into a fighting stance. "Enough! Have you all forgotten we have somewhere to be?" Sasori yelled. After a moment they two grudgingly nodded and began to move again. Abby and Deidara got back on the bird and they all were off again. But before the take off Hidan could have sworn he heard a Shelbi-like snicker. That bitch was SO gonna get it..."

**ThisLoveThisHate1003:**

The group continued to walk for several more hours, occasionally earning a confused glance from other passer-by. Shelbi still had not woken up, but Abby was sure that she had actually regained consciousness several hours ago and was just mad. They stopped in a clearing to rest and check the maps. Abby took this moment to start poking Shelbi.

Poke

Poke

Poke

...STAB! "GAH!" WHAT THE HELL!" Shelbi jumped up and glared angrily at Abby who was stll holding the now bloody knife. "HA! I KNEW YOU WERE FAKING!" Abby cried jumping to her feet and smiling triumphantly. "Shut up before someone hears you!" "Why?" Shelbi shot a glance at Kakuzu and wiggled her eyebrows up and down."You know why."

"... My silence is very disturbed." "It should be."


	11. A Little Weird

They continued down the road soon after. Abby, who was still disturbed at the reason that Shelbi wanted Kakuzu to carry her, had long since begged Deidara to allow them to once again fly above the group. They were currently about 30 feet high and were gliding at a slow pace to stay with the group. Abby had her head resting on Deidara's shoulder and was nearly asleep when she felt him suddenly move and the bird began to land. She opened her eyes.

"Deidara, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. She stared at him for a moment and then followed his gaze. Directly in front of them about twenty feet was a group of Stone village ninjas. They were preparing a trap, most likely to capture the men who had taken the two girls from their village. Panic rose in Abby's body but as well trained as she was she managed to keep her cool. Slowly and silently the bird landed and the two of them slid off its back. The others turned towards them with confused glances. "What's wrong?" asked Sasori raising one of his eyebrows. "There is a group of Stone Village ninja directly in front of us," Deidara explained hurriedly, "It would be best if we found a detour around them seeing as one of us is already disabled." "WHAT?" a scream answered. Shelbi threw herself off of Kakuzu and glared at Deidara. "No way in Hell am I missing this fight." She looked around at the group who had taken to staring at her after her very sudden "wake-up". "What? So I have been pretending to be passed out just so Kakuzu would carry me, it isn't that bad." Silence followed her explanation. A silence that was of course broken by Hidan "Why would you want Kakuzu to carry you?" Hidan gasped. "Well, DUH, he is smexy! I mean just look at him! He is so hot you could fry a whale on him!"

"…."

"Ew…." Was all anyone could say.


	12. Before the Fight

The group stationed themselves at various points around the group of enemy nin. They had all hidden their chakra and were currently focusing on trying to find their enemies weak spots. Well four out the six were. Hidan and Shelbi were just tryiing not to kill each other out of impatience.

"Why don't we just attack now?" Shelbi whispered to Abby who had not moved since positioning herself on a tree branch about 5 minutes ago. "Becaue if we do it is most likely that we will be defeated," Abby explained softly. Hidan was currently trying to get the same answers out of Kakuzu but all he was doing was pissing the miser off more. "Will you shut up?" Kakuzu whisper screamed at Hidan. The masochist sniffed and began gazing in the opposite direction of their enemy. "What the hell are you looking at?" Kakuzu demanded grabbing Hidan by the throat. "Wh-Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Hidan looked away and Kakuzu knew he was lying. Silently the stitched nin glanced back and saw the two girls perched on a branch. Directly in his line of sight was Shelbi who was lookng bored and annoyed. Suddenly Kakuzu felt jealousy burn in his chest and he decided one thing: If Hidan so much as looked at Shelbi during the rest of the journey he was going to string him up by his balls and... A sharp whistle interrupted his anger fuel thoughts. "Lets go and get these fuckers," Hidan said standing slowly so as not to make the branch wobble. But before he could take a step two figure landed on the field. Two figures in silver and black cloaks.

Two figures with bronze and red hair.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ME AND SHELBI SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

Shelbi: You really are off your rocker arent you Red?

Me: Maybe

Shelbi but your still not evil Ms. Diet coke of evil.

Me:*Sad*

Oh and just so you know it wasn't Shelbi Hidan was looking at. Im not going for a love hate relationship between them. Oh but here is a spoiler another akatsuki member is about to have his eye on her!


	13. The Fight Is On

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE TAKEN OVER THIS CHAPPIE!- ThisIsNotALoveSon**

The akatsuki sucked in their breath as they studied the two girls who had landed on the battle field. Only when they realized that they had landed just out of sight of the enemy nin did they dare breathe again. Abby on tehh other hand had a look of pure joy on her face. Shelbi, however, looked somewhat surprised. They all heard her whisper.

"Abby, hang on a second."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"...I have to pee."

They watched in confusion as Shelbi walked off into the brush. A few seconds later her screams and death threats echoed in the clearing.

"SASORI! DID YOU SPY ON ME WHILE I WAS PEEING?" Abby jumped up and sighed, "SHELBI! Those are the stone village nin!" "Oh..." She was cut off by the sound of sickening cracks, squishing noises, and the rustling of leaves. Shelbi exited the leaves with an exhilerated look in her eyes and blood on her mouth. In her hand was what appeared to be the treachea of one of the nin. She glanced around at everyone's awed expression. "What? I needed a souviener." Abby applauded forgetting that the sound would alert everyone to their hiding spot if they already didn't know from Shelbi's little "adventure". The rest of the enemy nin burst through the trees but were met with a wave of throwing knives that Abby had fired. Most imbedded themselves in the throats and lungs of the nin but the ones who survived were far from lucky. Shelbi had flown into battle and taken to ripping out the throats of surviving nin while Abby banished their souls to oblivion. The men tried to help but were soon thrown out of the battle after being called "sodding wanks" by Shelbi. They had taken to watching from the sidelines.

Five Minutes Later

The cries of agony from the stone nin and Abby and Shelbi's shrieks of delight had faded from the battle ground. Utter silence had fell over the group. Abby kicked a body out of her way and started a bonfire with her mind. Shelbi stacked three bodies using telepathy and used them as a bench. The men stared. "What the hell are you standing around for! You didn't help us so you get to clean this mess up!" Shelbi snarled. Hidan started to protest but was silenced by Shelbi's glare. "JASHIN DAMMIT"


	14. Interlude

**Interlude!**

**Hello my readers. It tis I ThisLoveThisHate1003 or as some of you may know me, Abby. Now my dear friend ThisIsNotALoveSong has asked me to keep her identity a secret but would like to know your opinion on Abby and Shelbi.**

**Who do you like more?**

**What is your favorite thing about each of them?**

**What do you think needs to happen in the future?**

**Almost all opinions are welcome but do remember that if you flame my story Shelbi will be forced to put an end to Hidan's immortality once and for all.**

**Hidan- "What the HELL?"**

**Abby- "Hidan you should really learn not to interrupt me this is why I am offering you up as a sacrifice to shelbi"**

**Shelbi- *Snicker* Hidan you should hear the things Kakuzu says about you.**

**Abby- "How would you know? You been spending some time with our favorite miser?"**

**Shelbi- *leaves and comes back with flame thrower* ABbY SHUT UP**

**Thank you for your opinion and have a nice day.**


	15. Impatience is a Virtue

It ended up being just Hidan who was forcd to clean up the bodies. Kakuzu had been called over to sit with Shelbi, Deidara was flying overhead with Abby, and Sasori just didn't want to. As the Hidan finished cleaning up the rest of the bodies the three Akatsuki members who were left on the ground began to comprehend what had just happened. Two girls with very little experience in fighting large groups had just destroyed 40 members of their own village without so much as a thought. They glanced over at the Shelbi who was aiming rocks at Deidara's bird and then up at Abby who was sending little arrows of fire at her friend in retaliation. Dear Jashin...

...

"ARE YOU DONE YET!"

Hidan cringed at the sound of the copper haired girl's voice. He had yet to convince Shelbi that he wasn't THAT much of an ass... And probably never would. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I'm done." "FINALLLY! YOU ARE FREAKING SLOW!" "Shelbi, calm down," Deidara interrupted. "SCREW YOU BLONDE BOY! YOU KNOW THAT I HATE TO BE KEPT WAITING" Shelbi shouted over at the Terrorist Bomber who had landed a few feet away. Abby slid off the back of the bird and went to stand between Sasori and Kakuzu. "Aren't you going to say some thing?" Kakuzu asked turning towards the redhead. "Nope." "But isn't Deidara.." Sasori began. "Yep." They stared comfused at Abby for a moment, then slowly turned back to where a fight was about to begin. Shelbi had called both Hidan and Deidara sodding wanks and was currently pulling out her knives to begin stabbing both of them. "Shelbi.." "WHAT?" "we need to leave if we're ever going to make it back to thier HQ." "...fine but you owe me." "Okay what do you want?" The copper haired girl stood and walked over to her friend. "Make Kakuzu carry me." "Fine." The stitched nin in question looked confused but there was an odd glint in his eye. Abyy turned towards him. "Please," was all she said. "Why should i?" he growled. "Cuz if you don't I'll send you to your own little place in oblivion with Hidan as your only company." "You would'nt!" "Try me." He glanced back and forth between the two girls and finally sighed. He held out his arms and braced himslef as Shelbi jumred on him. "YAY!" "why did you want that?" asked Sasori. "Because if Abby gets to fly I at least want to be carried."


	16. Bargaining

**IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOEVER!-ThisLoveThisHate1003**

They continued walking for several more hours before finally coming to a stop at a small, inexpensive inn. "The Akatsuki Headquarters is just over that mountain. We should arrive sometime tomorrow." Sasori said in a hushed voice. The two girls nodded and entered the inn to get their room. "Hello, Ladies," said the elderly man who was behind the counter, "How may I help you this evening?" "We would like 3 rooms please." Abby said. "Oh I'm sorry it appears we only have 2 rooms still available. Would that be okay?" Abby glanced over at her friend and saw an evil smile appear on Shelbi's face. "That would be just fine." Shelbi said paying the man and taking the keys. They proceeded to walk out of the lobby and towards the group of men waiting just outside. "What are we going to do there are only two rooms? And WHY do you keep grinning?" Abby snarled at her friend.

Shelbi merely glanced over and continued walking. "Alright listen up bitches. There were only two rooms open so either we share or two of you are sleeping outside. And since I since I hate Hidan and I'm still mad at Sasori about what happened earlier….." "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" "Shelbi glared at the redheaded puppet man before returning to what she was saying. "Those two are going to be the ones to sleep outside and Abby will be sharing with Deidara and I shall share with Kakuzu." "Oh I see what you did there," Hidan jeered at the copper haired girl. Shelbi snarled dangerously and readied herself for an attack. Abby, who had seen enough fighting for today, intervened. "Fine, Shelbi will share with Deidara and I'll share with Kakuzu. Everyone happy?" "No! Why do you get to share with Kakuzu?" "Because Hidan will end up teasing you about it and then it will start another chain reaction of events and I don't want to have to wait another freaking week just to get to a place that is no more than 3 miles away!" "Still….. " Shelbi glared at her friend. Abby, who surprisingly didn't like to see her friend sad, sighed.…..

"Would you feel better if I got Kakuzu to carry you again tomorrow?"

"YUS! I LOVE YOU SISSY!"


	17. I Guess Not

_**I probably should have been doing the disclaimer but anyways here it is…..I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM SAID NARUTO SHOW. That is all**_

The night passed quickly enough and soon they were back on the road. Kakuzu was carrying Shelbi, Abby was flying with Deidara, and Hidan was bitching about Jashin. So it was pretty much the start to any normal day. This only managed to last about 20 minutes, however, before someone just had to go and ruin it. And by someone it's quite obvious that I mean Hidan. He had already gone through 128 clauses of the Jashinist bible and had only accomplished making Sasori mad. Seeing as he was a puppet this was extremely hard to do. So our young…and handsome Jashinist decided that he would have a better chance in creating some new followers. He paused a moment in the road and turned towards Shelbi, who was relaxing in Kakuzu's arms. He then proceeded in opening his mouth but instead of launching into a full blown rant he was, instead silenced by the copper haired girl's voice saying "I absolutely and utterly refuse to take part in your stupid religion. If you choose to ignore me and continue trying to convert me I will make sure that you die a quick and painless death that will doom you to eternity in your stupid Jashinist Hell." Hidan glared but chose this to be one of his smarter moments and walked away. He caught up to Sasori and began casting furtive glances at the sky hoping that no one would notice. Sasori, however, did. "She won't convert I hope you know." Hidan glanced over and scowled, "How do you know?" Sasori sighed," Because she would never do anything to upset Deidara and Shelbi." Hidan considered this a moment. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "I guess not."


	18. Almost There

**Yet again I am very sorry about not updating in FOREVER!-You know who I am**

They continued walking in silence for several more hours. They soon reached the top of the mountain that Sasori had mention earlier. Abby and Deidara were already there and both looked at the small group in a way that clearly said 'what the HELL took you so long' Deidara seemed to know that if he said anything he would most likely lose a few body parts, but Abby... Well she's Abby what more can I say. "It took ya'll freaking FOREVER to get here. We probably could have already been to the base and back!" The entire group (minus Shelbi who had enjoyed being carried by Kakuzu to much to even care about what her friend was saying) glared over at the either extremely brave or stupid Akatsuki newbie. Kakuzu growled deep in his chest. He had just gained a whole new type of hatred for this girl and had already decided that this was the moment she would die. He made a grab for her. "You little..." He dropped Shelbi to the ground and extended his arms to attempt to strangle the redhead only to be stopped by some sort of Harpy Screech (**AN: this is an inside joke between me and my friends because one of our favorite books has a harpy in it)**. Shelbi had apparently woken up from the deep sleep she had been in after Kakuzu dropped her to the ground. She glared angrily around at the group and seemed t ogrow even more angry when she realized that the reason Kakuzu had dropped her was because he was attempting to murder her best friend. And everyone knows that Shelbi is the only one who is allowed to try and murder her friends. "Kakuzu, what's going on?" Now this may sound like a simple enough uestion but you have to know. With the glare Shelbi was giving the group the menace was quite clear in her voice. The stitched nin stared at the copper haired girl and had a moment of idiocy where he forgot exactly what had happened to the stone village nin that the two girls had attacked. He opened his mouth to say something but then at the look on her face regained his mind and quickly snapped his arms back. "N-n-nothing. Nothing at all," he stammered fearfully. Shelbi looked skeptical. "Abby?" she said looking for her friend's view of what had just happened. Only... Abby didn't answer. She was too busy staring over the edge of a cliff at the place that she would call home ffrom now on.

The Akatsuki Head Quarters.


	19. Hello New Friend

**I decided that I probably needed to do another disclaimer! I do not own Naruto: Shippuden or any of the characters (except for Shelbi and Abby)**

The place that Abby and Shelbi were to call home from now on was a large cavern like structure. It did not look very homey, but it was pretty much common sense that a home to a mostly men group of s-class criminals wouldn't be. Shelbi had stopped threatening Kakuzu and had joined Abby at the edge of the cliff. "Well that's not very inviting is it?" Abby looked over at her friend and said, "No not really." The four Akatsuki members who stood behind them had long since gained the anime sweat drop. They had expected the two girls to be in awe about them evening having a hideout. The two females in question noticed the silence and turned around to look at the men. Shelbi spoke first. "Well are we going to go down or are you guys just going to listen to us be bitches?" That snapped Hidan out of it. "Now listen here you little heathen….." He was cut off by a growl from Kakuzu. The High Priest glanced over at his partner. "What the hell do you want, Kuzu?" The only answer he got was a glare and the sound of feet sliding down a hill. Wait feet sliding down a hill? He whirled around and saw the last glimpse of the two newbies disappearing over the hill. "Shit…" He loped over to the edge and carefully made his way down after them.

…..

The Zombie Twins finally caught up with the two artists and the girls, who were staring at the stone opening of the hideout like it was mocking them. Shelbi looked over and laughed, "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going inside." With that she transformed herself into nothing but shadows and slipped into a small crack on the side of the stone entrance. On the other side the group heard a victorious shout that was soon turned into a scream. Deidara quickly formed the hand signs to let them in and the stone slid sideways to reveal…..Tobi. (AN: Yes Sasori is still alive and Tobi is there. I hate Sakura so I'm just going to pretend she died a horrible and painful death. Hehehehe) The masked nin had the copper haired girl in a hug and was shouting the words: "HELLO NEW FRIEND!" Shelbi on the other hand had a murderous look on her face and one could only imagine what was going through her mind. Tobi didn't notice however and he soon dropped her to instead greet Deidara with a shout of "SEMPAI" Abby smirked and glanced over at the blonde bomber. "Sempai?"


	20. Sarcasm and Giggles

**As I stated in Four Girls and the Host Club I am very sorry about not updating enough. But now that it is summer I shall truly try harder.**

Deidara sighed and glared over at the girl who had won his heart so many years ago. "Yes, Sempai… It is what Tobi calls me no matter how many times I threaten to blow him to smithereens." Abby nodded and glanced over at the masked nin who had just noticed that Deidara wasn't speaking to one of the already known nins of the Akatsuki, but someone completely new. Underneath his mask a spastic smile spread across his face and he began to run full force at her while shouting "HELLO NEW FRIEND!" The other four in the group dodged his attack but Abby didn't even move. To everyone's (especially Tobi's) she opened her arms and accepted the hug. When she let go the redhead turned to face the surprised looks of her new teammates. "What? I like hugs." Hidan snorted with laughter. "Really? I thought you'd be one of those touch-me-nots like 'Kuzu and Shadow Bitch over there." The two in question scowled and Abby noticed Shelbi beginning to move behind Hidan; something that looked like a knife was clutched in her hand. The redhead chose not to say something about this to the priest for two reasons: 1) Hidan had been giving her odd looks all day and frankly, she was starting to think he was a creeper and 2) Shelbi was her best friend and somewhere in the unwritten best friend oath there was something about not telling the person your best friend is about to stab that he/she was about to be stabbed. Abby abided by that oath very seriously. So when she saw Shelbi raise the knife she said nothing, when she saw the knife start its descent she said nothing, when she saw the knife go in Hidan's back she said nothing, but when she saw his face and heard his attempted curses she laughed. Hidan glared over at her and Kakuzu gave her an approving stare. "You saw that coming didn't you?" Abby glanced at the miser and nodded solemnly. Kakuzu opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice.

"So you finally made it back.** About time. **Don't be rude they have had a long journey. **I'll do whatever I damn well please."**

The two newbies turned around and stared as an odd plant person rose from the ground. Abby looked slightly frightened but Shelbi for some reason looked oddly at ease. "You think you're pretty cool don't you?" Zetsu glanced over at the copper haired girl. **"Well Blondie seeing as I can appear out of nowhere I think it's a pretty safe bet."** Shelbi smirked and slowly began sinking into the ground. "Oh look what I can do!" she said in mock surprise. Zetsu glared and looked around for a weapon but because he had no arms he failed miserably. Abby giggled happily. "Do you really believe that is funny?" snarled the usually calm side of Zetsu. Abby nodded yet again. The black side of Zetsu tried to respond but was interrupted by the Leader who chose this exact moment to step out of the shadows. "Well I do believe they will fit in well in the Akatsuki.


	21. He's Blue!

The six Nins turned to face the leader. He stood in the shadows and neither of the girls could see his face. The two friends didn't have to even look at each other to know that they were thinking the same thing: Either the leader was horribly disfigured or was just shy. Seeing as he probably had to interact with the members of the Akatsuki to get them to join in the first place they believed the first one was a pretty safe bet.

"Deidara you will show them to their living quarters and will then come back to file your report. You two shall then meet Sasori at the training field."

The girls' thoughts were interrupted by the leader's voice. They quickly bowed to him with quick murmurs of 'Yes, leader-sama' before running after Deidara who had left without them. Sasori bowed and left to prepare the training field for the girls' briefing on how their assignments would feel. Hidan didn't even bother to bow. He left after a few moments of awkward silence and went to go complete a ritual that had been left on hold while he had been gone. Kakuzu took this moment to speak privately with the Akatsuki leader. "Do you really believe that they will do well in the Akatsuki, Leader-sama?" he questioned softly. Pein glanced over at the banker and then looked at the retreating back of the newbies. "I do in fact believe that they will do very well here, Kakuzu. They have been well trained and will be a wonderful asset to the Akatsuki's main goal." The miser nodded solemnly and stared after the two girls, though his eyes only focused on the back of a certain copper haired girl's head. It was a long while before either of them spoke again. "They did seem to be wonderfully equipped when it came to fighting those stone-nins on the way back. Maybe you're…" He was cut off by a squeal so high it was only rivaled by that of a fan-girl on speed. The voice that followed after was equally as excited.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S BLUE!"

There was a thump and lots of giggling afterward. Kakuzu heard the leader chuckle. This didn't happen often so that made it even creepier. "Well I do believe that they have met Kisame." was all that the leader said before disappearing into the shadows.


	22. Three Days

It had been three days had passed since the two newbies had returned to the base with the four Akatsuki members. In those three days life had taken on a strangely urgent feeling. The girls were going through training that would simulate just how they would capture the tailed beasts and how they would go through the motions after completing missions. Nights were no better. As it turned out the reason Abby didn't sleep was because she was prone to nightmares and had trained herself to wake up at the slightest noise. Sasori found this out first hand when he went into the room the redheaded girl occupied and left with his now broken arm cradled against his chest. Abby had attempted to apologize but he had just waved her off with the words that Leader-Sama should be glad to have someone who was so alert. Shelbi was different but not by much. She was a heavier sleeper and could sleep as long as she wanted. The only thing was she didn't get tired easily and could be found at random places all over the base at odd intervals throughout the night. So all in all, the Akatsuki was still trying to adjust to its newest members. There were problems galore when trying to adjust to a whole new lifestyle that was brought about by the admission of the two new bloods into the criminal group. Everyone was having problems. Well everyone that is, except for Deidara. He was the only one who seemed well adapted to the girls' odd behavior and this brought about confusion towards why he knew his old teammates so well. I mean, yes of course you were supposed to understand your teammates and quite possibly even become friends with them, but the way he understood them was like he had lived with and known them their entire lives. Especially Abby. He seemed to know her like the back of his hand and was hardly ever seen without her by his side, whether Shelbi was there or not. And oddly enough the only one who seemed able to adjust with the copper haired girl was Kakuzu. Shelbi and the miser had spent countless hours talking about the things they had gotten for extremely low prices, from Shelbi's $9 shoes to Kakuzu barely spending $20 on food for the entire Akatsuki. It was a match made in Heaven.

**Hey guys sorry this is just a short little thing without any dialogue our thoughts or anything. I was just trying to fill in some space. So yet again sorry if its boring.**


	23. Problems with the Noobs

Almost everyone else had been greeted by many problems that were brought about by the two noobs.

Hidan seemed to have developed a soft spot for the slightly insane redhead and had taken to following her around the base like a stalker. More than once Kakuzu had to be called to piece Hidan back together after Deidara, who seemed very persistent in making everyone know that Abby was his, had blown him up for stalking the girl. Abby, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the attention and had only attacked the zealot once, when he had attempted to enter her room while she was dressing. That mistake was never mad again.

Sasori was forced to have many more extra artificial limbs around, for it seemed that whenever one of the girls had a fit of rage he was always the target. More than once his body had to be located by the means of a sort of scavenger hunt, just so that it could be pieced back together. Of course the girls would always apologize, or rather Abby would apologize for both of them, but no matter how much "I'm sorry" was said it continued to happen.

Zetsu probably had it the worst. Abby was extremely frightened by him and had begun keeping a vial of weed killer with her at all times. If Zetsu so much as came within three feet of her she would brandish the vial and look at him with a deadly glint in her eyes until he chose the smart road and left. Shelbi was not frightened by the plant-man hybrid one bit. She just enjoyed taunting him with the fact that almost everything he could do she could do better. That 'almost' being that she flat out refused to become cannibal. Being the amazing cook she was, it was considered an insult to her very being to eat people. So she resorted to beating him every time he brought that up.

Kisame's problem was like Hidan's with one BIG difference. He had become obsessed with the riveting and sadistic copper-haired girl. Some might consider this to be because he hardly ever got any type of attention from the opposite sex and Shelbi had become quite addicted to hugging him whenever he happened to be within the vicinity or her. Of course only Abby saw that the reason Kisame was so drawn to Shelbi was because of the fact that she didn't laugh or tease him about his appearance. In fact, she had seemed quite excited when she discovered that the Akatsuki had a member whose skin tone was that of her favorite color. This, however, had resulted in him being attacked and beaten within an inch of his life by the miser who had claimed the copper-haired girl as his territory and his alone.

All in all the only ones who seemed unaffected by the new girls' presence were (as before mentioned) Deidara, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Tobi, and for some unknown reason Itachi. Pein had only escaped because he was hardly ever seen and when he was Abby forced Shelbi to behave and vice versa. Konan was the only other girl and since she wasn't girly as crap then she was safe. Tobi had become a sort of friend to Abby ever since she had returned his hug on the first day in the hideout, something no other Akatsuki member had ever done. And Itachi? Well no one really knew exactly why the girls left him alone. Maybe it was because he shared their love of novels. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn't mind them being in the same room with him and having conversations about everything on the planet. Or maybe they just liked him. The world will, most likely never know, and if it somehow does discover the true reason , well it won't tell.


	24. And the Teams Are

**Hello people of the universe! I'm terribly sorry that I have not updated in forever and a day! But I'm here now! So on with the chappie!**

Weeks had passed and the girls were soon done with their training and ready to begin their first mission. But due to the fear that the females would kill anything and everything in their path and would release the beast inside of the jinchuriki Pein decided that it would be a good idea to pair each of the girls separately with whichever team wanted them.

Boy was he wrong.

First off, Hidan and Deidara got into it because Hidan wanted Abby to go with him and Kakuzu. But, of course, Deidara would rather spend three hours locked in a closet with TOBI, than allow the love of his life go anywhere with the religious idiot. To prove his point, the blonde bomber began listing all the times he and the female redhead had kissed and ended this by shouting about how Hidan would never have a chance. Deidara then had the unbridled wrath of Jashin released upon him.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu and Kisame were dueling over Shelbi, while said copper haired girl cheered them on.

"DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I'M GONNA LET HER GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU, YOU SHARK/HUMAN FREAK?"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A FREAK, _STITCHY_?"

"YEAH GO 'KUZU! WAIT, NO, GO KISAME!"

Between both fighting parties, Tobi was running around screaming his lungs out, Zetsu had attempted to get past the three foot barrier Abby had set up, only to be beat within an inch of his life by the severely paranoid girl, and Itachi was staring at the Kisame Vs. Kakuzu fight with not even mild interest.

All in all it was one hectic day. So hectic in fact, that Konan had retreated to the back of the base and Pein was attempting to quiet everyone down.

"QUIET!"

The two groups froze and stared at their usually apathetic Leader. Silence fell over the group, and even Tobi quit screaming.

"Alright, now that I have your attention I have decided that my before mentioned plan of allowing groups to choose which girl they would like was obviously a bad idea. I have now decided that I shall choose which groups each girl shall travel with. Abby, you shall begin travelling with Deidara and Sasori, and then after two missions you shall switch to Hidan and Kakuzu. Shelbi, you will be doing the same only you will be starting with Hidan and Kakuzu and then switching to Kisame and Itachi. Is that clear?"

There was a general mumble of acceptance.

"Good, now I suggest you all go and prepare for your missions."


	25. Mission Impossible

"Dei-Dei, when are we leaving?"

Abby's voice carried an almost childish whine to it. She was sprawled on the floor of the blonde's room staring around at the clay coated surfaces. Aforementioned blonde was packing a bag and storing enough clay to survive the journey.

A lazy blue eye stared at the woman. "We have almost an hour until departure. Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?"

The question refused to stimulate the apathetic ginger. She carelessly flicked her fingers towards a corner of the room where a small bag was situated.

Abby had filled the bag with her necessities in only a matter of minutes, leaving her with the feeling that the world had chosen her to suffer the wrath of a boredom so strong that it was certain, in the redhead's mind, that she would die very soon. So she had chosen to spend her last moments with her equally psycho soul mate.

Deidara gave a dark chuckle and closed his bag before wandering over to where the girl lay. He sank to the floor, pulling the head of his love into his lap and forcing Abby to lock eyes with him.

They sat like this for what seemed like forever, until the silence was broken by Abby.

"I wish you wouldn't cover your eye like that. You have the most soulful eyes and covering even one of them is a crime within itself."

Deidara smiled and bent to place a chaste kiss on Abby's lips before the silence enveloped them once again.

A&D-A&D-A&D-A&D

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WHORE!"

Shelbi's voice rang out in the silence. The sound of what seemed to be shattering glass followed with a manly shout of rage close behind.

In the room of the miser and masochist, Shelbi had chosen to wait out the time until departure playing keep away with Hidan's rosary. This was proven to be a most effective way to piss of the already fussy Jashinist.

In his fit of anger, Hidan had chosen a string of "insults" to fling at the copper haired girl. For some reason, the only on that seemed to get a rise out of Shelbi was an insult that wasn't even thrown at her. It was directed at Kakuzu.

"KAKUZU IS TWICE THE MAN YOU'LL EVEN BE, *_HINATA_!" Shelbi was practically frothing at the mouth. No one insulted her man.

Far away, a girl with no pupils glanced around and rubbed her left ear. Someone was talking about her.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A GIRL?!" Hidan hissed evilly at Shelbi and began aiming his scythe, only to have it jerked back by Kakuzu.

"WELL I'M NOT SAYING THAT YOU HAVE A PENIS. I'M PRETTY SURE THAT KONAN HAS MORE BALLS THAN YOU."

Hidan gasped and began attempting to jerk his scythe from the steel grip of Kakuzu.

The stitched Nin's grip was stronger than even the fury of a Jashinist, however, and soon Hidan had given up and was chasing the copper haired girl around the room screeching about how Jashin would one day smite all those like her and Shelbi would be the first to rot in Jashinist hell.

Shelbi was laughing and grinning, until she ran directly into the chest of Kakuzu. And if you've ever ran into someone like Kakuzu, then you know that it's like running directly into a steel wall.

The masked face of the miser stared down at Shelbi with such an intensity, that normal people would have probably turned into dust. But then again, this is Shelbi we're talking about.

Shelbi only stared back, before realizing that Kakuzu wasn't going to give up. With a sigh of frustration, Shelbi threw the rosary straight into the face of Hidan.

The copper haired girl fixed her eyes upon the green and red orbs that were fixated in Kakuzu's head.

"You are so freaking lucky that I enjoy your presence. Anyone else would've been toast, but you are awesome, and I would never do the world such an injustice by killing you."

Kakuzu gave a gruff grunt and picked up the young woman and placed her on his shoulders which had long since become Shelbi's perch. It was very rare to see Kakuzu training without the girl placed upon his shoulders. Kakuzu stated that it was only for endurance, but everyone knew the real reason.

Hidan snorted and walked towards the door, "Let's just get out of here."

S&K~S&K~S&K~S&K

***I was looking for a feminine form of Hidan and all I could think of was Hinata.***

**I hope this chapter is okay!**


End file.
